“Ridable”-type toy vehicles are known, such as, for example, tricycles, provided with a support frame, saddle and a certain number of wheels, typically three or four. This kind of vehicle is ridable by the child who, due to the fact that he is in a sitting position, can employ them also in his early years, for example between two and six years of age.
Moreover, toy vehicles, usable as a scooter, are known. Such a second type of vehicle is normally employed by older children than the average child who employs the ridable-type vehicles, as a great sense of balance is required.
There is a need to have a toy vehicle, that can have multiple uses and therefore can be converted from one configuration to another (e.g. from ridable to scooter) and vice-versa, avoiding the purchase of two different toys during child's growth.
Therefore, it is the aim of the present invention to provide a toy vehicle, which can be converted from one usage configuration to another, according to not extremely complicated modes.